The Dance
by Aussielover
Summary: It's Pete and Jenny's first Anniversary ... just a little glimpse


The Dance

The woman's highlighted brunette ponytail swayed as she was twirled around on the dance floor. His large strong hands gripped tight to the lady's soft hand and the small of her back. His green eyes were locked on her ocean blue ones. They only saw each other in a room filled with people. Both had huge smiles busting across their faces. His close-cut strawberry blonde hair was sexy and caused her to reached up from his collar to caress through it. His dimples popped as he responded to her touch. As the dancing slowed she laced her fingers together behind his neck. He lowered his hands to her slender hips. They matched each other's rhythmical movements. As if alone in the room, he was drawn to her lips. Neither realized they were holding their breaths. They tilted their heads the opposite direction as they neared for a kiss then closed their eyes as their lips touched. It started as a soft nibble then turned into a hot sensual long kiss. Bodies pressed together. Their mouths cracked and their tongues intertwined like a slow dance. Both suddenly began to breathe deeply as they continued to press against each other. She leaned back just slightly and he was last to release her lower lip. They opened their eyes and sparks flew. He looked her over in the navy silk and paisley spaghetti-strapped dress with tanned bare shoulders and lean graceful legs. The twinkle in his eyes and the red tinged freckles melted her heart. His crisp white button-down shirt hugged his muscular chest along with a yellow v-neck sweater. They suddenly were bumped from behind. Unlocking from each other's gaze, they turned and heard, "Hey, Partner, can I cut in?"

Pete spoke up loud and clear, "Not on your life!"

Jenny giggled. "You have me forever. Jim only wants one dance."

"Ok. Ok." Pete leaned in close and momentarily rested his forehead against hers. "Just one dance. Then I want you all to myself." He gave a soft peck on her cheek before he passed off her hand to his partner.

"I promise I'll give her back." Jim whirled Jenny out into the center of the dance floor. Marvin Gaye's "What's Going On" played. Jim cordially held her left hand out and his other hand against her back. "Did I say happy anniversary?"

"No, you didn't, but thank you for joining us. I know Pete appreciates you and Jean coming out to celebrate." The two friends moved to the smooth soul sound.

As the slow song played out, Jim leaned close to Jenny, "You make my partner very happy."

She looked deep into Jim's eyes, "He means everything to me. You keep him safe."

"You bet."

Pete meandered over to the tall cocktail table where Jean stood sipping a drink. "Enjoying the night, Jean?"

"Any night with a babysitter is a splurge. Actually, I can't remember the last time Jim and I went dancing. Thanks for inviting us."

A waitress passed by and Pete spoke up, "Miss, Can I get a beer on tap?" He glanced at Jean, "Do you need another drink?"

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"Sure, one tall one coming right up." She headed in the direction of the bar.

Just a moment later, Pete had his beer and took a big sip. Mrs. Reed, for a settled and married type, she looked pretty hip in her halter floral dress. "Jean, do you want to take a quick spin on the dance floor?"

"Sure, why not." Pete led Jean out by the hand. The song, "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" by Leo Sayer had the two boogieing down.

The music took center stage for a bit with the glittering strobe lights in the darkened room. But it wasn't long before Pete's eyes strayed back toward Jenny dancing with Jim. All the bodies grooving on the wooden platform created an elevated room temperature. One four-minute song was enough to start Pete sweating. As the music ended, the two partners ended up back to back. Jim lifted up Jenny's hand and placed it in Pete's.

"A promise is a promise. Thank you, Jenny, for the dance."

She grinned. "You're welcome."

A slow tune, "Let's Stay Together" spun on the record player. Both men wrapped their rugged arms around their beautiful wives' waists. They stepped from side to side and rocked with the love song. Pete pressed in closer and rested his cheek against hers. He closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent. He couldn't resist the temptation to kiss the nape of her neck. The tender kiss brought goose bumps down her neck and arms. She raked her top teeth across her lower lip to stop a groan. As they continued to slow dance Jenny with closed eyes brought her lips close to Pete's ear lobe and sucked in the lower tip. The soft supple lobe was carefully tasted with her tongue then playfully nibbled.

He struggled to hold in a gasp. "Oh, God, girl, you're driving me crazy!" Pete lifted his large warm hands to hold her face. He tilted his head and moved in for another kiss. The music faded for both and the warmth and passion behind the lover's kiss was intoxicating. They only pulled apart to take in a deep breath. Her skin tingled from her head to her toes. They peered into each other eyes. He whispered, "Let's get out of here."

She brushed across his damp brow with her fingertips. "Your hot. Don't you have a drink to finish?"

"Yes, but I'm thirsty for something better."

"In good time, babe." The two strolled arm in arm off the dance floor over to the cocktail table. Pete picked up his still cool beer and swigged it. Following close behind was Jim and Jean.

Jim spoke up, "Do you mind if we head out? The babysitter clock is ticking."

Pete and Jenny smiled at each other and said, "Sounds good to us."


End file.
